Nasch's Kingdom
by Ringabel
Summary: Nasch discovers he is deeply in love with Shark Drake, and that he never cared for Kotori or Merag. Nasch/Shark Drake. AU.


After Nasch failing to keep his kingdom under  
his control, after his relationship with Kotori ended badly as a result  
of him not really having any feelings toward her at all to begin with. After all he  
had just used her to gain control of the kingdom.

He had to admit though; his plan of him saying he was a poor person went well  
rather too well.

Nasch had even got Kotori to fall for him, until his  
true nature started to show.

A few of the kingdomers began to discuss to each other in  
their gentleman's club. Astral laughed along with the guys "I still can't  
believe, Kotori slept with what's her face the guard. " he continued  
on "I wonder, how Nasch feels bout' losing his girl to some  
transvestite." Yuma shook his head slightly "I don't think he really  
cares, he seems like the kind of guy not to care about anyone. "

Tetsuo nodded his head as Black Mist chirped along in a laughing manner. Nasch still  
seemed out of it, as he hadn't set down his own hand of cards yet. Astral  
snapped his fingers "Yo, Nasch it's your turn. Or are you going to  
fold? " He sneered. Nasch snapped too it "I was thinking, of my  
next move. " he eyed his pet Shark Drake as it gave him a simple nod. Nasch  
smirked "Full house! " he said placing his cards in front of the other  
peasants. Astral cringed "How the hell, did you know.. I was bluffing?"

Shark Drake grinned his sharp teeth in a cherish like smile. Nasch smirked  
"Don't doubt a king.," he simply said.

Yuma laughed "King? You got thrown back in here with the rest of us. You  
only took over his kingdom because of Kotori- " Yuma was cut off by the  
slam of Nasch's hand on the playing table "I didn't need her help, I  
was simply using her so I could over take her and run the kingdom myself. "  
Shark Drake nodded. "Right, and that's why she kicked yous out and cut you off."

Yuma added in "I still can't believe she had you on an allowance! Ahaha! "

The yellow commander began to feel his blood boil "You know  
damn, well if I still had my weapons, I'd have this kingdom in the palm of my  
hands! " Shark Drake sneered at them all for disrespecting his owner.

Nasch walked off in an irritated motion as he flung the cards onto the  
playing field and wandered back to his Kingdom cell. Nasch's roommate spat  
cigarette fumes at Nasch as he spoke "Feh your plans fail again? "

Nasch just leaned against the wall ignoring his cellmate. Shark Drake gave a low  
warning growling noise at the man. "Tch shut up whatever the hell you are. "  
He said as he went to smack Shark Drake with the hand he held the cigarette with.

Nasch reached out his hand and grabbed onto his cellmates. "Feh, who  
knew you cared about anyone. " stated his cellmate. As much as Nasch  
hated to admit it, his cellmate was right. He really had never cared about  
anyone if it didn't benefit him in some way. He was unsure if he had even cared  
for Merag, but yet here he was defending his Pet Shark Drake despite the  
consequences.

Nasch twisted his cellmate's arm then kicked him with one of his boots  
hurling him into the wall. "Tch, normally you don't put up much of a fight  
when I mess with you. What's different this time? " Said his cell mate. He  
wasn't sure what was different himself, until his cell mate spoke up again.  
"Is it this? " He said reaching his hand out to pick up Shark Drake and hurl  
him into a wall. "I swear if you- I'll kick you so hard I'll break your  
shinbone. "

Nasch's cellmate got ready to hurl Shark Drake across the room as he rolled his  
eyes, not taking much consideration of Nasch's threat. Shark Drake bit the man's  
neck and gave him a growl as if telling him he'd kill him.

Nasch's cellmate hissed and tried to rip Shark Drake off of his Neck, which caused  
an immense slash mark to be made onto the man's neck.

Kingdombot entered the cell room as Vector had called him in as he noticed the small riot  
going on in the cell and saw the convicted man's bleeding neck on the cam.  
Kingdombot dragged off the man to see the prison's doctor to fix his wounds. Nasch pat  
Shark Drake on the head, Shark Drake nodded and grinned with his  
large teeth happily. Nasch had never really defended anyone before, or cared  
for someone's safety for that matter until now. "You, and I have each  
other's backs. " Nasch said leaning against his cell wall. Shark Drake nodded,  
his head. "Heh, maybe his wound won't even heal and he'll die and I'll get  
this cell all to myself. A win for Lord Nasch! " He shouted in triumph.  
Shark Drake grinned and laughed along with him.


End file.
